


All But a Time and None.

by Jaztwilite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, Fluff, I saw the AU on Tumblr, Kagami is a working girl, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, Slow Build, Smut, later on, pardon my french
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaztwilite/pseuds/Jaztwilite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was wondering if you can give me a ride...again." Kagami felt like something snapped inside of him. Something that would give Kuroko a ride whenever he needed one, something that melted when looking down at him. "Sure, but on one condition." Kuroko looked up at him with a cautious gaze. "What?" His voice cracked, their eyes were locked. "Have dinner with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broke and Starving

    _God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run Searching for meaning But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?_

_-Adam Levine, Lost Stars_

    The sun was shining bright on the Seirin campus, you could hear the crackle from the sun, the air smelled like coconuts and suntan lotion. Most of the students wore tank tops and shorts, flip flops were common. Summer classes have began and Taiga Kagami did not like it. Beginning of freshmen year kicked his ass so now with summer classes and work he was shocked he didn't have a nervous break down. While most people were chilling in the sun he was busting his ass. 

      Maybe because he was ambitious, he knew summer classes would be hard with working at the Burger Hut or maybe he was stubborn and wasn't going to let college tear him down. He wasn't sure. Maybe because he liked getting out of his lonely apartment any who, even if that meant frying his brain and listening to his teachers lecture to the point it was mind numbing.

     He was glad he had some friends in his class like Hyūga and Riko or he was sure he was going to die. He meant them during the college basket ball game, they saw Kagami and knew he was a lonely freshmen waiting for somebody to say, "Come on new kid, we'll pity you and let you sit with us." Which was exactly what Riko said. 

     It's funny how you're basically a freshmen in high school all over again but broke and starving. Kagami wasn't exactly broke, well he was, he had five dollars in the bank and was living off pocket change but his family was rich, but that meant Jack shit. He also was living off burgers and milkshakes which probably wasn't good for his health, he wouldn't want to be looking at his insides right now; just burger juice fat (Is that even a thing?) and milkshake particles (Again, making it up as we go along).

     Kagami sauntered down the campus hallway. He was wearing cargo shorts, flip flops and a Gorillaz T-shirt. He fucking loved the Gorillaz, he was humming Dare right now. He loved them since he was a little shit in senior year, going to their concerts with Himuro.

   God that name stings.

    He felt his chest get heavy, his heart felt like a wet wash cloth being wrung out till it was dry. He sighed, realizing he totally missed his class room.

   Himuro was his ex from America. It still stung, he couldn't even metaphorically describe it, it just fucking hurt. He stopped humming, realizing he was still a sappy bitch baby.

    He gripped his book bag's strap, twirling the nylon strings nervously. He was going to be late because of old fucking thoughts and right now he was really wanting a cheeseburger. Great Taiga, you're going to eat your feeling like some teenage girl on her period look what you've become.

   He finally made it his class room, opening the door till he saw his teacher and a class room of twenty students. Riko and Hyūga, both juniors in college, decided not to take summer classes which sucked ass for Kagami. He was all alone now. Hyūga taught the men's basketball along with Riko so he wasn't alone alone, he just wanted them to maybe hold his hand and cut his sandwiches into cute little flowers. Ok Taiga, you've officially cracked.

     Kagami jaunted to the middle row, he usually went to the back but that row was all filled. He thanked the cheese burger lords class didn't start yet; he'd be ready to just give up now.

    For his ambition he sucked at school. He never made anything above a C on tests and well, he never saw a A in his life. He tried, he really did, but school nowadays isn't about learning, it's about passing. He felt his temples throb, he wanted to be smart, it was one of the things he was insecure about. It's something you can't help. People say "Study harder." But it doesn't do anything if you're just stacking a whole bunch of information and not processing it.

    He sighed, he sat down on the plastic chair, it really hurt his ass and his legs hit the desk every time he moved because he was a giant and he placed his bag on the desk. He took out a mechanical pencil, Riko gave it to him, just to be nice, and a piece of paper.

   He could tell class was starting because the busy bees of students was starting to die down and everyone was rushing to a seat. Kagami was staring into blank space when he heard a monotone voice ask,

     "Do you have a another sheet of paper?" He thought he officially lost it. He turned to look around and no one was there. He pouted, maybe it was someone else asking another person. He twisted back into his seat when he heard the voice again. "Um, excuse me?" He blinked, was this the beyond to the beyond. Class was getting quieter and no else seemed to be asking.

    He was about to forget about it when in front of him stood a shadow. He nearly jumped from his skin when he looked up. He jumped in his seat, his legs hitting the desk, a low rattle sparked in the room, that earned a few glances, (Luckily he could give a flying fuck what people thought).

   Kagami grabbed his desk to settle it, taking a deep breath. So it wasn't his imagination. He looked up again to see a boyish face. He's never seen this kid before. Kagami was perplexed, was he in his class. "Um, you're in my class?" He asked, wanting to shove his foot in his mouth. "Yes. Been here all year." Holy shit. The whole year?

   He rubbed his chin, he never noticed him before. He took note in the boys sharp features, like his cheekbones and strong chin. The white lights in the class room almost made his pale skin see through. He had full, chapped lips (which he wasn't staring at) and intense blue eyes. Like a deep royal blue, Kagami felt like he could look at them the whole class period by the way his long eyelashes fluttered when he blinked. He cleared his throat, he would've noticed this kid, he was in other words gorgeous.

    "Do you have paper or not?" He felt his whole body freeze. _Shit! I've been staring at him the whole time! He must think I'm weird!_ "Um, yes I do sorry." He muttered incoherent curses to himself, his tan skin fumed with embarrassment. 

   He found one piece of paper left in his note book, he needed to remind himself to buy more at the dollar store, and handed it to him. He also noted his had cotton candy colored hair, he was sporting some bed-head too. "Thanks." Was all he said before going to his seat.

* * *

 

     After class, Kagami's head was throbbing. He sucked at math so adding imaginary numbers and letters just fucked him up even more. He rubbed his nose, he was glad class was over for today. He had to get home and take a long deserved nap before work. 

  He was walking down the parking lot, the sun was burning his skin and making his headache worse. He took out his keys, unlocking his car. Kagami owned a 1986 Volvo 204, it was his father's back in the day. He didn't know why his father kept the old, rusty car. He had plenty of new ones. Maybe it reminded him of his glory days in college. Kagami rolled his eyes, his dad and him weren't exactly on the right terms.

   He opened his door, the most God awful creak rattled his nerves every time he opened the damn thing. His car was, well used to be, a cherry red, now it's tomato soup red with rust stains.

   He threw his book bag in the back, wrappers and trash filled his car. He sighed, he'd clean in eventually. He was about to hop in when he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye.

   "Holy shit!" Kagami squealed, twisting around, his hands up in the air. He really hated life right now. There he was. The weird-quiet kid with nice cheekbones. He scowled, this kid needed a bell or something. He blushed, not liking how he screamed like a bitch. "Sorry, are you ok?" His voice was monotone, no emotion whatsoever. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a puppy on it, it fitted his slim body nicely. He had black skinny jeans that ruffled at the ends, his converse were once white probably before but now where dusty brown. Kagami noted that his shirt said; I Don't Have to be Good, I'm Cute. Kagami snickered to himself.

  "I'm fine," He run a hand through his hair, _I have to dye my hair again. Fuck._ "Um, are you ok?" He bit his lip, _shit I have to stop looking at his lips._ "Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for the paper and don't worry if you can't see me, no one really does." His blue eyes were like still water, like the calm after crashing waves. Kagami didn't know what he meant by that, was he sad? If people were to really look at him he'd get noticed, he has that memorizing look to him. He shook his head, he can't invest to much emotion into this guy, he just meant him for crying out loud. "I'm Kagami." He extended his hand, waiting for him to take it. He just looked at his hand through his thick eye lashes. "Sorry, do you want me to take it?" Kagami couldn't help but grin, his was awkwardness was kind of endearing. "Yeah, but it's old-fashioned away," He rubbed his hand through his hair, feeling like a complete ass. "Oh," He nervously rubbed his hands on his black pants, feeling the anxious tension in the air.

  "Kagami-kun, I-um, ok, I suck at talking to like people and you're the only one I know here and I was wondering if you can give me a ride." It looked like it took all of his energy to ask that. Kagami rubbed his neck, he looked tired and he wouldn't want him walking home alone. He looked back into his car, thankfully the passenger seat was half-way decent. Kagami-kun? Kagami rubbed his chin, sighing. "Sure," He returned, hoping his car didn't smell like fast food and with a nice hint of sweat. "Hop on the Kagami express." He wanted to quantum catapult himself to the end of time, _Kagami Express really?_

His shoulders relaxed, he let out a sigh. Kagami felt his stomach get warm and fluttery. "I'm Kuroko." He licked his lips and went around to the other side of the car. Kagami practiced his name, "Kuroko." He whispered, liking the way it rolled off his tongue.

   Kagami hopped in, his legs practically to his chest once he got comfortable. "Your car stinks." Kuroko commented, not even fazed. "Um... sorry, I know." Kagami guessed he wasn't surprised by his bluntnes.

   "Its filthy too." Kagami inhaled a breath, he realized Kuroko had no shame. "Well it's either this or walking." Kagami put his keys into the ignition, feeling a little annoyed. "I didn't mean it to be rude, sorry." Kagami guessed his heart melted or some shit because the look on his face was like a sweet baby face and he wasn't having these thoughts. Nope.

    "It's ok, I know it's a fucking pig sty." Kuroko grinned and Kagami swore time stopped. It was a small grin, heprobably only used two muscles to form it, a pity grin. Still, Kagami mentally high fived himself anyway.  

    "So, where too?" Kagami asked, putting his hands on the steering wheel. He turned to face Kuroko, who was looking right at him. He could just swim in his eyes. "To my boyfriend's campus, Tōō University." Kagami's mind just skid across the road and then crashed. His eyes grew wide, crap. "Bo-boyfriend? Oh, wow-ok." Kagami turned his head, mentally cursing at himself for being the biggest nerd-McNerd nugget ever to exist. "Why is that a problem, do you not like that I have a boyfriend?" Kuroko'so tone was defensive.

    Kagami waved his arms in defense, he really didn't it mean it like that. "Oh fuck me sideways! I totally didn't it mean like that-" He pinched the bridge of his nose, to contain his a hundred mile per hour thoughts. "I'm gay too so -like yeah, strictly dickly bros!" _GOD I WANT TO DRIVE OFF A CLIFF!_

   "Kagami," Kuroko placed his finger to his lips, shushing him and his thoughts. "It's fine, let's-let's just drive." Kuroko removed his long, pale finger. Kagami nodded, he took a deep inhale. That was like a never ending train wreak. "Driving yeah, that sounds nice." Kagami looked at his clock on his radio (the only thing that worked) and realized his napping time went flying out the window along with his dignity. He didn't know why he was shocked Kuroko had a boyfriend. He was pretty cute, cute enough to make Kagami blush which he usually never did. He guessed that it was that he seemed so shy and independent.

   "Thanks for the ride." Kuroko whispered quietly, Kagami started the car, looking at the beautiful, clear blue sky.

 


	2. Puns Make the World Go Round.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami isn't eating ice cream at two o'clock in the morning listening to All Out Of Love....  
>  TBH he totally fucking is. (Not in the chapter...yet but I couldn't get that out of my mind

   Kagami didn't realize how far Tōō University was, he hoped for the love of all that is holy that his gas didn't get all used up and he and Kuroko would have to push the car. That would be bad.

   Kuroko was quiet the whole ride, looking out the window like the sky had all the answers in the world. He didn't mind it, it was peaceful having him in the car. Kagami hummed along to that damn catchy Bruno Mars song Uptown Funk; that song was too catchy for its own good. He tapped his fingers along the steering wheel, feeling utterly content.

   "Do you have a boyfriend?" Kuroko's voice interrupted his thoughts, he pursed his lips. Did he really want to open that can of worms? "Did, I did have one. He..he was something." He held onto the steering wheel tight with one hand as he nervously chewed his fingernails on the other.

   Pools of emotions seeped through him. His cute mole, they way he used to get excited about math and how he'd call him tiger all the damn time. He glanced at the necklace with the ring on it, hanging on his rear-view mirror. He sighed, he had to get over that. "You still love him." 

  Kagami turned his head, he couldn't be mad. It was true and that fucking sucked. "How do you know? You just meant me, do-do I give off that vibe?" His tone was like a sharp knife, Kuroko didn't catch on or he didn't show it.

   "You're pretty much a open book from what I've seen, I know I just meant you but you have that storm cloudy look in your eyes." Kagami didn't know if he felt like crying or laughing, either way it didn't feel good for his ego. "I guess you've felt the same way." Kuroko nodded, his silence was a sign for him not to probe further. "Is that necklace his?" Kuroko nodded towards the necklace on the rear view mirror.

  "Was, he gave it to me. I liked the necklace so-I kept it." He _did_ like the necklace. He also _liked_ having it on his mirror, it made him feel cool. But he needed it chuck it out the window and forgot about that part of his life. "It's ok to feel pain, sometimes its a reminder that we tried our best. It scars us sure, but those scars are what show that what we felt was real and that you gave it your all." Kagami chocked on air. _Holy crap on a biscuit_. "Holy shit, Kuroko that was deep, like poetry or some shit."

  "I guess." Kuroko blushed, nervously playing at the hemline of his shirt. "Why don't you have friends, you're pretty fucking cool if you ask me." Kuroko's cheeks were bedecked with a healthy glow, Kagami bit his lip. He looked at the exist signs, they were getting closer to Tōō University, he couldn't deny that he felt sad, he wanted more time with Kuroko.

    "I don't have friends, I have Aomine and I just don't mix well with people." Kagami's big ol' bear heart just crushed. He wanted to give this kid a hug or stuffed animal for lord's sack. "Well I think you're cool." He made sure to flash his million dollar smile, he was surprised he didn't get acting gigs with his smile, his mother always told him he'd be a box office hit with the ladies (And some men too).

  "Thanks Kagami-Kun." He smiled, a smile that was like an Angel's smile mixed with ice cream and free concert tickets, Absolutely fucking gorgeous.    

  Kagami turned into the turn zone and was heading to the main entrance to the campus. It was a pretty big school, it looked fancy as hell; A college his parents would actually like to see their only son go to. Kagami whistled. "Do you know where you're going?" He asked, taking his foot slowly off the pedal. "Yeah, he said he'd be waiting at the front." He turned into the loop, there wasn't a lot of cars so he could drive a little slow. "Oh! I see him."  

   There was a tall, brown skinned guy waiting by a sleek, black BMW Coupe. Kagami shit himself. _That was his boyfriend?_ He suddenly had the urge to crawl into a hole, or get a better car. Kagami pulled up next to him, noting the smug look on his face. _My car has more character so suck my dick, how can he pay that car payment with student loans! I can't even afford ramen noodles!_

    The tall guy, Aomine was his name, had broad shoulders from what he could see and he was wearing a black tank top and sweat pants. "Thanks for the ride, I'll pay you back." Kuroko opened his door, his blue eyes scattered all over the place. "Um, bye." Kagami was about to say something when he got up and shut the door. He didn't even get a chance to say there was no need to pay him back. Kagami regretted looking up to see Aomine's hands all over Kuroko's waist, marking his territory. Kagami could feel the blood boil under his skin. He clicked his tongue, Kuroko was better then this smug asshole.

    Kagami looked back to make sure no one was coming, not caring about Aomine totally snacking on Kuroko's face, not giving a flying fuck at all! He floored it all the way out of the parking lot, hungry and mad as hell because he was going to have to deal with the five o'clock traffic.

* * *

   Kagami barely made it to work. He had a couple minutes to go home and change, Kiyoshi would defiantly have his ass showing up to work with shorts and flip flops on.

    Kiyoshi was his boss, _boss_ was a term he wouldn't use to describe him. He was a big man child in every which way. He was huge, standing at six foot four with broad shoulders. He always has a smile on his face and watch the Notebook with him and you might as well sign a 'best-buddy forever' contract. Kagami and Kiyoshi cried watching it, Ryan Gosling was just _too perfect_.

    Izuki was waiting for him near the back, he was on his break and he was leaning against the concrete wall. The sky was still bright blue, a slight breeze was coming in, Kagami was thankful. Izuki was becoming slowly a guy Kagami liked. Despite his deep love for puns. Izuki had a pun for everyday of the week, 365 days a year Izuki had a pun. Today was no different. Izuki had on the standard apron on and work gloves but he had on a green T-shirt with two little olives with hearts around them. The caption read 'Olive You'.    

   Kagami's rose a questioning brow. "You need help Izuki." He looked up from his phone smiling. He had wispy Raven hair and sharp eyes, black as a dark hole was the color of his eyes. "Sup Kagami, I was just leaving, I'd hurry up, Kiyoshi won't be happy with you being late."

     Kagami waved him off, the worst Kiyoshi would do is say, "Now Kagami, being workers together means arriving on time." Then he fucking put a smiley face sticker on his shirt. "Alright will do, nice shirt." Izuki lit up with joy, clearly not getting his sarcasm. "Thanks! That reminds me I have a pun for you!" Kagami felt sorry for the kid, he really did. The poor dude couldn't even go on proper dates, he'd show the poor girls his 1000 Puns Book just in the first five minutes.

    "Let me hear it." Izuki couldn't even keep a straight face. "Ok-ok-" He covered his mouth to contain his chuckles. "A man assaulted me with milk,cream, and butter." Tears were forming from the corners of his eyes. "How Dairy!" He grabbed his stomach from the laughter. Kagami chuckled, his amusement was more on how Izuki was laughing. He ruffed his hand into hair. "Well see ya man, gotta go do my life as a noble burger flipper." Izuki blushed, returning to his normal self. "Alright see ya." He squared his shoulders, pretending he didn't just lose his nuts over a diary pun.  

     Kagami sighed, he had to go explain to Kiyoshi why he was late and maybe, what the hell, make a burger for himself he was fucking starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuki is a total cutie and KIYOSHI IS THE TEAM MOM!! *cries* I have a tumblr- Castiel-My-Fallen-Assbutt I don't own Uptown Funk


	3. Scars Aren't For The Weak

_Distant stars_  
_Come in black or red_  
_I've seen their worlds_  
_Inside my head_  
  
_They connect_  
_With the fall of man_  
_They bring you in_  
_And dive as deep as they can --_

_-Gorillaz, Broken_

 

      Kagami was an only child; he didn't know how to depend on others or have a bond that was strong and unbreakable. He felt alone in that aspect, utterly alone. His parents were always busy having parties and work that it felt like he was just another object in their home. He didn't know what it was like to have a real friend before Himuro came along.

   He was playing basketball one day after school, he recalled the sun shinning brighter and the air smelling crisper. A perfect scenery for a perfect day.

   Kagami was the new kid again, living in America, his father's business always required them to move. Thus, leaving him alone with no friends. He wasn't shy or anything, it's just hard to make friends when you're not really sure why you need too. Kagami built a internal shield, shielding him from ever getting hurt.

  In reality he was hurting himself.

   So when Himuro Tatsuya offered to help him with his stance when shooting Kagami felt...special.

   Himuro was beautiful for fourteen, Kagami didn't understand true beauty till Himuro asked to play basket ball. His eyes were the color of clay, brownish grey and his long eye lashes always flushed delicately against his cheekbones. His mole was under his right eye, Kagami remembers always poking it, bothering the shit out of him.

   His raven hair glistened with sweat after they were done playing. Their relationship right off the bat was like they were long lost friends. Like they always were friends.

   "I'm Kagami, Taiga Kagami." He spoke in Japanese, which Himuro was. Kagami was trying to learn English, failing terribly but was still trying. "Himuro Tetsuya, I like you Taiga, you play mean ball." His mouth perked up, he wiped off sweat from his forehead. "Let's be friends."

   From that day on Kagami was ruined.

* * *

    "I don't care that you drove a pretty boy home, I expect punctuality." Kagami regurgitated the whole story to Kiyoshi, he almost had to tell some just to make sure it was real. "Even though just between you and me," He looked around, just to make sure no one was listening. His brown eyes crept into his soul, Kiyoshi was a very special person.

    "I think you need to get laid, one homie to another." Kagami slammed his spatula down, his amber eyes shooting laser beams. "First off, don't ever call yourself 'homie' and second I don't need to get laid." Which was a big fat lie. Kagami felt his body tense, getting 'laid' was the last answer. He just needed to focus on school and work. He didn't have time for more heart break.

    "I was just kidding," Kiyoshi pouted, looking like a puppy who just got yelled at. "I'll give you a sticker." Kagami rolled his eyes, His boss was someone too special.  

    Kagami stacked his burger orders on top of each other, already feeling work in his bones. "I have to take this order in boss, thanks for the concern but I don't need to get laid...or a sticker." Kagami regretted his harsh tone as soon as he saw Kiyoshi frown, he couldn't blame Kiyoshi for his problems. He pursed his lips, making his way out onto the main floor. He was going to have to apologize and that was one thing he sucked at.

   He paced his way, holding up the order number to read it, "Number 7?" He called, only looking up to see a pixie like girl push her way through the crowd. "Riko, what are you doing here?" She came to the front of the line, grabbing her order from him. "Nice to see you too and last time I checked this is a eating establishment," She snapped without missing a beat, her light brown eyes were filled with energy. She stood up on her tippy toes, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Riko was the kind of girl who gave everything her all and would kill you while having a smile on her face. 

   "Plus, you know I can't cook and Hyüga was hungry. It's a win-win for everybody." Kagami didn't know if he should feel happy they decided to visit him or annoyed t _hat they visited him_. He guessed it was nice of them, they were his only friends. He smiled, taking off his apron,  _Kiyoshi won't mind if I take a break for a couple mintues._

   He noticed that Riko was wearing a silver necklace with a blue sphere gem, it reminded him of Kuroko's eyes. _Woah, where did that come from?_ Kagami felt his palms get sweaty, he was going to have to see him again, _at school._ His heart skipped a little too fast to his liking. 

   "Where's your sexy boss, me and Hyüga didn't just come here just for the food and drinks."  Riko guided them towards her table, sitting down in front of their four eyed friend. 

   "Finally you showed up, I thought I was going to have to eat my own arm." He pressed dryly, uncrossing his arms. Hyūga, when confronted with hunger can become one sassy motherfucker. "Did you get what I ordered?" He pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. 

   "Yes, your majesty." By the way they talked you could tell they were childhood friends. Riko explained that Hyüga was getting bullied by the playground one sunny day, Hyüga's dad decided to do barber shop on his hair to test his skills (he just got finished at hair cutting school), and let's just say Hyüga's frosted tips didn't look like Justin Timberlake's. 

    "Thanks Kagami for the food." Riko's voice was muffled by the food in her mouth. "Yeah, thanks." Hyüga took a healthy bite, the tension in his face washed away as soon as he put the burger into his mouth. "Thank Lord! Kagami grinned, taking the seat that was to a vacant table. "You guys are lucky you don't have Summer classes," He grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's a bitch, it makes me realize how much summers mattered as a kid." Riko nodded, sympathy in her eyes. 

   "You can always come by and play basketball with us, you know?" She took another bite of her food. "Right Hyüga?" Kagami looked to see that Hyüga had that pervy smile on his face, he also noted his glasses seemed a little foggy. Riko saw what he was looking at, or the _who_ , and her lips turned into a winding snake, her eyes burning into the six foot 'hunk of love'. Kagami felt shivers rack up and down his spine. "He's beautiful." Riko sighed, bringing her hands to her cheeks. "I agree with that observation a hundred percent." Kagami scrunched his nose, feeling like a child with embarrassing parents.

   "God, you guys are lame." He stole her burger, taking a big bite from it. Kagami watched as the two school girls got their panties all hot and bothered, wondering what Kuroko was doing. He couldn't lie and say that the small time they spent together didn't affect him.

     He wondered why he said no one noticed him before?  He felt, sorta bad. Kuroko didn't seem upset, but there comes a point when you get hurt so many times you can mask the pain. He knew that all too well. He sighed, looking down at his hands to see he ate all of Riko's burger. 

  "You know you guys can go talk to him." Kagami said, wiping his hands off with a couple of jumbled up napkins. "Trust me, he's...he's not as intimidating at he looks." Hyüga and Riko looked like vultures circling around fresh meat. Kagami snorted, they really had no shame.

   As Riko and Hyüga's voices circled around him he couldn't help but think about big blue eyes and his shadowy presence. He still thought about what Kuroko said in the car, he never looked at his scars like a accomplishment, of surviving heart ache. _"It's ok to feel pain, sometimes its a reminder that we tried our best,"_ Echoed in the back of Kagami's mind.   _"It scars us sure, but those scars are what show that what we felt was real and that you gave it your all."_ It felt like a breath of fresh air, a needed slap in the face. No one ever told him before, that you can't let your pain become you, you fight it and _move on_. "Earth to Kagami!" _  
_

   He snapped back into reality, he thought he dissolved into his own worlds. "What? Riko eyed him suspiously, Hyüga sipped his soda, raising one questioning brow. "Do you want to play ball with us after your shift? Hyüga learned a new move he wanted to try on you." Kagami let out a sigh of relief, _Basketball_. Something that he could deal with, he rubbed a hand through his hair, grinning. "Sure old man, try your move, I know you'll fail." Kagami chuckled, _scars change us...they change us for the better._


	4. Pushing the Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the Longest Ride and SCOTT EASTWOOD CAN BE MY COWBOY...like holy shit and it gave me some ideas (cried like a bitch) and I'm really gunning towards making the chapters long and just beautiful so stay with me ;) I don't own any of the songs I mentioned and I don't own Grey's Anatomy

  " _I can't think of a single reason why I should be a surgeon, but I can think of a thousand reasons why I should quit. They make it hard on purpose... there are lives in our hands. There comes a moment when it's more than just a game, and you either take that step forward or turn around and walk away. I could quit but here's the thing, I love the playing field." -Meredith Grey_

   The rest of the week seemed to drag endlessly, Kagami wondered if he was in the Twilight Zone reliving the same crappy day (His parents loved that creepy ass show). His sleeping schedule was fucked up, his eating habits were  atrocious, he wondered how he even made it. 

   The only silver lining was watching Kuroko in his class...no matter how weird that sounded. He did pay him for his ride, he found a twenty on his desk and knew the only person who could have given him that was him. To him it felt more then just a wrinkled twenty, it was a promise. 

   While class was in session one day he looked over at Kuroko, still wondering how in the fuck he didn't notice him before. He was breath taking. _He has a boyfriend_ , he had to keep telling himself. He shrugged it off, flashing his award winning smile. Kuroko looked up at him, his cheeks would flush and he'd hide his smile by covering it with his hand.

   Still, it was hard getting to know him. Kagami never had to deal with something so frustrating before. He'd rush off to class before he could get to him. He didn't see him around campus, it was like he was a _ghost_. Kuroko was like a ball of yarn to a cat, he just wanted more of him. Kagami felt a little rush inside of him, a string pulling him. He needed to at least talk to him again, at least once. 

  So when the opportunity arose he took it while it was hot. Their proffesor asked the class to get into groups, he'd ask each person who they would be paired with. Kagami shifted happily in his seat. "Mr.Taiga who will be your partner?" His proffesor was leaning over his desk, writing down the names of the groups. 

   "Kuroko." He felt good saying his name a loud. The professor then nodded and went on to the next person. He could feel Kuroko _thinking_ , he looked stunned as soon as Kagami called his name. He watched as Kuroko bit his lip, eyes up front. That made him feel nervous. Was he not happy to be paired with him? 

   Kagami tried to pay attention the rest of class. He wrote down the things he needed for the project, making a mental note that he had to go to the school library to research some stuff, wondering if Kuroko would be ok with it.

   The rest of the class seemed to drag and the hands on the clock seemed to be broken. He tapped his pencil on his desk till the professor finally dismissed him, his heart finally stopping going at a mile per minute. He rushed out of his seat, watching Kurology fly down the steps. "Wait! Kuroko!" He didn't stop, Kagami's heart sunk.

    He was going to have to run after him.

  Through the midst of the crowd he run down the hallway nearly knocking everyone over, his book bag slamming against his back with each step.

  Kagami tried to keep on a eye on him but he lost him. "Fuck." He panted, looking out onto the sun blazing parking lot.

  He finally found him near a tree, his back was slouched and his head was against the tree. He jogged towards him, not wanting to scare him away like a sitting bird. "Why do you want to be my friend so badly?" Kuroko turned around after a while, his cheeks were flushed. 

   He wore a size too big blue shirt, his pale neck and collarbones were exposed. He wore dark skinny jeans and Kagami wondered how he he wasn't sweating his balls off. He frowned, he was staring at him.

   "Because I want to be." He snapped, not sure where this anger was coming from. He hasn't seen him since giving him a ride that day, he liked him as a person, learning a lot about him in one _car ride_. "That's not even a answer, you watch me in class, you-you want to be partners! I don't-don't get it." His blue eyes were electric, filled with fire that scared Kagami.

   "What's there not to get? I think you're interesting and I want to be your friend, you-you helped me in a way I needed to be help in the small portion of the time I meant you and-and I don't know why you're giving me shit." Kuroko let a sigh escape his right lips, his mind seemed to be in overdrive. 

   Kagami felt heat rush though his veins, he just wanted to go over there and hug him. He walked over to him, closing the wide distance just a little. "I'm not good at making friends, I like it that way. I-I..." Kagami wondered quite a but what his purpose in life was, he didn't know how or why but it felt like a string inside of him, some metphorical-cliché shit of a string was pulling him towards Kuroko. He knew looking down into blue eyes, blue eyes he felt like drowning in that he had to be his friend. He felt so comfortable around him even in this anxious energy, he wanted to talk to him and be a small fraction part of his day. 

   "Damn it Kuroko, let me just be your friend-no commitments, no expectations, I just-I feel drawn to you." He felt his face flush as soon as he admitted it, but he didn't give a damn. He had to fight, that's how he got everything in life, by _fighting for it_. "Look, we can work on our project and then once you decide you hate my guts you can never talk to me again." Kagami put his hands in his pockets, searching Kuroko's face. 

  "Everything is happening so fast-" Kuroko sighed, sweat covered his skin. "I, I've never had someone _want_ to be my friend before, all the friends I've had made we just grew up together, there wasn't really a choice." He seemed to be recititing this all in his head, he could see the wheels turning. "That's how it was with Aomine, it was just _natural_ that we got together." Kagami noticed that Kuroko was leaning forward, he could feel his warmth.

  Kagami smiled, he was glad he saw that he was trying. "I guess I'll give you a chance." Kagami's mouth fell almost to the ground, _how can he sound so insincere!_ "I wanted to work on this project alone, but I guess I'll have to deal with you." Kuroko's expression blank, killing Kagami with his honesty. _Does he he know that I'm a person with feelings!_

"Alright, I get it, you like being alone. I'll try to respect your space." Kuroko frowned, kicking the loose rocks in the ground. Kagami put a hand on his shoulder, feeling his soft, cotton shirt under his grip and his sweaty skin. Kagami let out a shaky breath. "Thanks, Er...I guess Kagami-Kun. I'd apperciate it if you did that." He nodded, feeling a strong urge to run his hand up his shoulders and cup his elegant neck. _He has a boyfriend, he has a boyfriend, you just want to be friends._

"I'll give you my number, maybe? So we can talk about the project?" He removed his hand, it felt like prickles of energy buzzed through his body. He balanced on the heels of his feet. "Oh, sure." Kuroko took out his phone from his pocket, it was a light blue flip phone with a little panda bear sticker on it that was wearing off. Kagami felt his insides turn to mush. "Ok, just put it in there." He handed him his phone, the screen savor was a picture of him and Aomine at the beach. He tried not to look at it for too long, he felt his body tense. 

   He put his number in, he typed in Kagami-Kun with a little heart <3; just because he could. "Text me," he put the ball in his court, he was the one calling the shots. "I'll always pick up." Kuroko bit his lip, stuffing his cell phone back into his pocket. "I'll text you." He looked up at him squinting, the sun was becoming more harsh. "Ok." He wanted to say more, say that he hoped he would text him, hoped he'd call him, get to hear his voice, wanted to talk about life with him, his views. "Ok" just seemed like a better thing to say.

   "Well, I have to go to the library to study." Kagami looked down at him, his eyelashes were so long, his lips were chapped. "Alright." Was all he said again. He swallowed hard. They stood together like that for a few minutes, like they were recollecting their thoughts, till Kuroko left. Kagami felt the strong string pull tighter and tighter.

* * *

 

Kagami just made another shot. He, Hyüga and Riko decided to meet up and play Basketball. He needed to release some steam. "Damn Kagami, you're a beast tonight." Hyüga said panting, sweat coated his body. Riko was out a breath, her legs wobbly. "I've never seen you play this hard before." She commented, bending over and wrapping her hands around her knees "I'm sorry, do you want me to tone it down?"  Kagami didn't want to _tone it down_ , he felt fire rush into his veins and his heart pounded in his chest. 

    "No...I'm beat." Hyüga wiped sweat off his brow, wiping his face with the towel around his neck. Riko skipped to the end of the court, bringing her water bottle to her lips. Kagami took a deep breath, he still wanted to play. "So you guys done?" He took off his tank top, revealing his tan, muscled torso. "Yeah, sadly I can't get a view of those abs as much as I would like but some of us have essays not to do." Hyüga chimmed, earning a snickers from Riko. "Yeah, Netflix awaits me." Kagami frowned, he guessed he'd play alone. 

   They did play for a couple hours, Kagami figured it was time for them to be done. The sun was beginning to set; the sky looked like a beautiful finger painting of orange and pinks. He sighed, dribbling the basketball. "Alright, I'm gonna play for a little while longer." Hyüga's dark eyes considered him, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't push yourself too hard." Kagami took what he said, he really did. _Don't push yourself, but why do I feel like I need to push harder?_

    Hyüga smiled and Riko wrapped her arms around Kagami, pulling his earlobes before latching off. "Bye dork!" She hollered, throwing her gym bag over her shoulder. "See ya later Kagami." Kagami watched as their figures turned to shadows.

   He run up and down the court, feeling the burn in his legs and chest. He felt alive. Basketball was the only thing keeping him sane, that and every Thursday a new episode of Grey's Anatomy Was on. He cried like a bitch after every episode, _they have really important life lessons with fine doctors!_ He would say as he used the whole box of tissues and devoured a whole tub of ice cream. He and Himuro used to watch it together, since they both lived in America they loved American Dramas. 

   He decided that he wasn't going to let the past haunt him. He was looking straight ahead, he was about to make a dunk when he was literally looking straight a head...at Kuroko?

  Kagami almost brole his neck, he was midair when he saw him, like he was there the whole time. "Holy fucking shit!" He let the ball roll, dropping hard to his feet, he could hear his heart beat through his ears. "You-you scared me! Kuroko shrugged, sipping away at his milkshake.

   He was wearing a loose tank top and basketball shorts, also a nice pair of Jordans. "Sorry...I was just watching you play." He blushed, licking off his lips. Kagami was going to have to learn not to stare at his lips, even though they looked _delicious_. "That's fine...so why are you here?" He could have punched himself for being so blunt. "Oh! Um...my friends, sorta, we were playing on the other court and they left me." Kagami shouldn't have enjoyed the way Kuroko looked so cute when his eye lashes fluttered and his when he talked his cheeks would get all flushed. It was a guilty pleasure now, watching him get red. "I thought you said you didn't have friends?" Kagami asked gently, running a hand through his damp hair. "I don't have _school friends,_ I meant my current and only frlends from middle school but...I haven't made any _recently._ " 

   Kagami guessed he should've have felt like a he just got a punch to the gut. He did anyway, he thought...he didn't know what he thought. "Except you." He looked up, he looked in disbelief, almost like he heard him wrong. "Really?" Kuroko shrugged, blushing to the point in reached his ears. "Whatever, I just got lost and I was wondering if..." Kuroko had a pensive brow, his thoughts not clear on his face.

     "I was wondering if you can give me a ride...again." Kagami felt like something snapped inside of him. Something that would give Kuroko a ride whenever he needed one, something that melted when looking down at him. "Sure, but on one condition." Kuroko looked up at him with a cautious gaze. "What?" His voice cracked, their eyes were locked. "Have dinner with me."

   Kuroko looked like he swallowed a lemon.

  "I have a boyfriend." His tone was flat. He looked like Kagami had five heads. "As friends,I want to be with you." Kagami didn't know if he believed himself or not. "Friends can have dinner with other friends." Kuroko didn't look convinced.

   "Look," Kagami walked towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He tried not to concentrate on his good the bare dip of his neck felt under his grasp. "Look, I'll go through the drive through it'll not be romantic in any shape or form." Kuroko relaxed a little, his let a sigh escape his lips. 

   "Fine, but there's someone I have to see first." Kagami rose a brow. "Who?"

   "Just some green hair dweeb who owes me a good luck frog."


	5. The Answers Are in The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Midorima and Takao having a cute apartment together. Plus, me and Midorima are Cancers together #Moonchildren

_“I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees.” -Pablo Neruda_

  Kagami didn't question anything in the past twenty minutes. He didn't want too. It felt like rolling with the peaceful tide of the ocean. He didn't question giving Kuroko another ride. He felt like if he did then all of this wouldn't be real. Kuroko was like candles in the dark or the sound of a light rain shower, you felt instantly calm around him, which was what Kagami needed. His mind, body, and soul was always running. It was nice feeling at peace for a change.

   Kuroko talked about his classes during the ride, he was majoring in language arts to become a teacher. He eyes shined with excitement, he was really passionate about what he was majoring in. "I would like to be a kindergarten teacher." Kuroko blushed, it was like peeling each layer of him that he held onto for so long. "Really? That's very...sweet." Kagami didn't know any other word to describe it, it was really _fucking sweet._

 _"After college I_ want _to be a fire_ man." Kagami liked the idea of doing something noble and helping people, exactly like Kuroko. "That's very brave." Kuroko commented, twirling his fingers. 

   "Why kindergarten teacher?" He didn't want Kuroko to go into his shell. "Because I like kids and my mother was one." It was like he had been reciting this for years. After they talked for a while Kagami stopped at a burger joint and went through the drive through; ordering two burgers (one for him and one for Kuroko) and a banana milkshake.

  "Thanks Kagami-Kun I was really hungry." It was much of a romantic dinner, it couldn't be, no matter how hard Kagami slightly wished it was. But the look on Kuroko's face was worth it, he chewed it ferociously, a moan after each bite. "I shouldn't enjoy these as much as I should." He said, using a napkin to wipe off his chin.

   "You can just throw your trash in the back, fuck knows it's dirty anyway." They both laughed. Kagami felt a little embarrassed, he wished he had a fancy car like _Aomine_. "It's ok, I'll just have to clean it one day." One day. Kagami felt his chest tighten, that promise sounded too great.   

   Kuroko had requested that he needed to stop by his friend's house to get what he won in a bet. A Magical Toy Frog was the unlikely prize. Kuroko explained that Midorima, his friend, loved horoscopes and everyday he'd read one and get the lucky item and wear his lucky colors.

    "He is...he is eccentric." He chuckled to himself, Kagami could only imagine what someone like his friend was like. "So I'm your only friend that goes to school with you?" Kagami inquired, still curious about what he meant.

  "Well, only friend that I've made well...in a while. I used to play basketball along with Aomine with our friends but after junior year of high school we-we sorta lost touch." He cleared his throat, looking at anything but Kagami.

  The light sound of the radio filled the car, the lights from the street lights glowed gold, the sky was filled with the artificial glow from street signs and street lights. "I'm sorry." Kagami stopped at a red light, glancing over at Kuroko's slumped body, wanting nothing more then to ruffle his hands in his messy hair. 

"Who were all your friends?" He cleared throat, looking straight ahead. "Well, I've told you about Midorima, um, Kise, Akashi and Murasakibara." He looked a bit uncomfortable saying their names, he knew that look all too well. Losing contact with friends is something that will gnaw at someone's heart, like a barbwire fence wrapping itself around your skin. "I was playing with Kise, Akashi, and Murasakibara when I found you."

   He hummed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, not liking this traffic. He wondered which exist he should take as he licked his fingers of the last remnants of his burger. "Do you want to work on our project together...like after school," He leaned forward, trying to stretch his back, it was killing him. "I mean-only if you want." Adding that part would make him feel less of a dweeb if Kuroko rejected him. Kuroko looked like the type of guy who got projects done all by himself, he didn't looked too pleased when Kagami made him be his partner.

   "Sure, I guess." Kagami couldn't help but smile, the way Kuroko's eyes shyly sparkled he knew he was done for. 

* * *

    "Turn left here?" Kagami turned his almost like an owl, breaking his neck to see the view. "Yeah." Kuroko answered blankly. The apartment complex Midorima lived in was pretty nice to say the least. The complex looked like doll houses all stacked next to each other, each one painted pastel pink, baby blue, and light yellow. "These don't even look real." Kagami commented, parking into a visitor spot.    

    Kagami took his keys out of his ignition, smiling at his LA lakers key chain. Nostalgia flowed through him, causing a tight feeling in his chest. "You ready?" Kuroko asked, waiting for him outside the car.

  "Oh, when you shut the door, don't shut it to hard...the door might crumble into red dust." Kagami joked, shocked to see a genuine fear in Kuroko's eyes. "Oh no! I'm kidding-halfway, be careful with the door, it won't crumble though." Kagami blushed, he tried to be funny, _tried and failed._

    Kuroko shut the door gently, biting his lip nervously. "What's wrong?" He asked, reading him like he was made of clear water, easy to read his pensive expression. "Oh nothing, I'm just thinking." Kagami sighed, wanting nothing more then to hold his hand. "Can you stop looking at me like that?" He snapped, Kagami blushed, he didn't realize he was making any sort of face that indicated that he really wanted to hold his hand. Ego aside, he felt really...lame. He pouted, digging his hands into his pockets, _avoiding eye contact_.

   The sky was filled with fluffy clouds and tall trees that swayed in the light breeze. It felt good against his heated face. Kagami didn't understand what was happening to him. His body felt new in a way. Like he stepped out of his old self and now was in a host body: it felt _alien_. He didn't know if it was the burger he ate that was upsetting his stomach or the way Kuroko bit his lip, looking up at him with respect. Was that the right word, he didn't know.

   "Come on." He followed Kuroko up the stairs, their shoes snapping against each stair step. Kagami was a bit nervous meeting new people, he just had to charm them and be his usually cool and collected self.

   Kuroko  stopped at the second door to the right, outside was a tall house plant with orange flowers and little welcome mat. "His boyfriend decorated for him." Kuroko whispered, meeting my gaze. I nod, waiting for the door to open as he knocked.

    The door opened by young looking guy with intense silvery, blue eyes. He obviously didn't know company was coming over because he had on sweat pants that hung loosely on his hips and a big white T-shirt with the number size on it, clearly exposing his collarbones with hickeys scattered all around his throat.

    "Oh my god, wow." Kagami tried to hide his forming grin, he imagined his eyes popping out like in the cartoons. "Um...Hi-Kuroko." His voice cracked, sounding like marbles in his throat. He gulped, clearing his throat. His long black hair was stuck to his forehead.  

   "Hi-Um...new person." His intense blue eyes followed Kagami, his eyes were filled electric energy. Kuroko rolled his eyes, going past his friend, walking in like he'd been there a million times. "I'm Kagami." He rubbed the hairs on his neck, smiling. He wished Kurokoo didn't leave him, he didn't know what to say!

   "I'm Takao, nice to meet you." He smiled, making room for Kagami to enter. His blue eyes ranked him up and down, Kagami felt a strong need to say _eyes up here buddy._ "Um," He asked meeting his gaze once he entered. He didn't want to flat out hey buddy you're checking me out and I'm pretty sure you just had sex with your boyfriend. He looked into his eyes and saw nothing but two balls of pure hyperactive energy. "Sorry-I just, Kuroko certainly has a type." He wondered if his mouth dropped to the floor. A type? What did he apply by that? Kagami crossed his arms over his chest, looking around the living room entrance. Everything was spotless, but it didn't have that Nobody Lives in Here feel. Sure, everything was neat and tidy but everything seemed to have sentimental value, each thing placed with care.

   They had candles scattered all over the place, pictures of people, posters with star constellations on the yellow walls.They had two leather sofas and a coffee table with a vase of flowers bedecked on top.

  "What do you mean type? Me and Kuroko are just friends." Takao waltz over to the kitchen, opening his cabinet to bring two shot glasses out. "Tall, tan, hot,crazy look in his eyes." Kagami scrunched his nose. He felt the need to take one of their throw pillows and stuff his face into it. He turned around swiftly on his heel, getting out some kind of liquor, pouring into the shot glasses. "Trust me, we're going to need it."  

  Just turn Kagami almost jumped out of his skin when he heard yelling in the hallway.

  "No way! You can bet your skinny BEHIND THAT YOU ARE NOT GETTING THE FROG!" Kagami looked to see that Takao already started to drink. Was this a routine? "But you made a bet and lost- by definition you have to give it to me." He heard Kuroko's more softer voice say through the halls.

   "So? You know I love my frog...and you're just doing this in spite of me." There was a second pause when Kuroko deadpanned, "Yes, like I do everything to spite you." Then Kagami heard heavy footsteps come down the hall, along with a couple curses under his breath.

   He was tall, scary, and had green hair. He wore a shirt with a bunny on it and matching sweatpants like Takao. His glasses glared menacingly, Kagami wondered what world he walked into. "So, you finally got the balls to break up with Aomine." He sneered, looking straight at Kagami. "Oh no Shin-Chan! The boy says they're just friends." Takao poured himself another drink, Kagami's still untouched.

  "No I'm still with Aomine you dweeb and give my frog you zodiac loving weirdo!" Kuroko's cheeks flushed, his grin gave him away. He liked messing with this guy. "Pity. I was at least going to say congratulations on scoring another tall, dark, and handsome." Kagami didn't like this guy, he balled his fists, feeling his skin go one fire.

   "I have a name you know." Kagami took his shot, liking the burn it left in his throat. "Oh really? I thought you were some nameless ghost in the corner." His green eyes burned right into him. Kuroko saved this guy from getting punched in the face but stepping in between them. "You know what keep your stupid frog, my enjoyment came from seeing you all hot and bothered." He looked down at Kuroko with icy eyes, Kagami mentally high fived Kuroko. Damn he's a small little firecracker, Kagami thought wiping his lips from the dampness on his lips.

   "Come on kids, let's get along and have a drink." Takao seemed to be prepared with drinks, Kagami couldn't have another, he was driving.

   "I'm good but thanks Takao." Kuroko's tone was more softer to him, he even smiled. "See-lets all cool down and honey lets properly introduce ourselves to our guests." Kagami noted that a guy like Midorima was probably lucky to have a guy like Takao, who was giving him that mom face, _like honey make some fucking friends or I'll kill you and tell your father look._

    Kagami watched as Midorima shifted uncomfortably into the bar stool chair, twirling his drink in his hand. He had bandages wrapped around his long fingers, his green eyes could pierce through steel. "You know, what ever your name is,"

"Kagami"

   "Yeah, whatever, I'm really good in guessing people's zodiac signs." Kagami heard a chorus of exasperated groans. He guessed if that was what he had to lead with it was all that bad. Judging by the way he had star pictures and Cancers Rock! Magnets that this guy loved horoscopes.

  "Alright...tell me." Kagami arched his brow, _if this fucker get it, I swear._

   Kuroko came to his side, resting his hand on his shoulder, Kagami tried to ignore how cold his hands were and how soft. "I wouldn't challenge him...he's pretty good." He glanced over to Midorima who looked like a kid in the zodiac candy store. "He has no life...it's all he does now." Midorima broke away his intense gaze, looking offended. "Excuse me, I have life and zodiacs don't lie."

   "And he _does_ me." Takao muttered, sipping his drink casually. Kagami tried not to get a visual, he also tried not vomiting, that'd be embarrassing. "Takao please, I'm trying to do work." Midorima placed a finger on his lip, looking like a scientist observing primitive wildlife. Kagami was afraid, he wasn't even blinking.

    "You're...a Leo." He smiled, looking content with himself. "How the fuck! You're like a mind reading or something." Kagami gaped, looking around the room for reassurance. This guy was crazy! "Melodramatic for one." His voice oozed with condescension. He crossed his arms over his chest in such a way that reminded him of some meganerd who wants to take over the world. "And you have a confident air about you and you seem ambitious and a little arrogant."

   Kagami pouted, muttering a few curses under his breath. He hated that he got it right and he only knew him for what, twenty minutes.  _What a over analyzing dweeb._

 Kuroko sighed, his hand was still rested on Kagami's shoulder. "It took him two days to figure out that I was an Aquarius." Kagami's amber eyes meant Kuroko's, getting to know him was like collecting sea glass off the shore; rare and  each piece beautiful in its own way.

    He preferred being alone,had the bluest eyes Kagami had the honor to beheld, liked burgers and fries, wants to be a kindergarten teacher after he graduates, and now he can add that he is an Aquarius.  

   "You were hard to figure out," Midorima admitted, getting up to stand next to Takao. "He was in a rut the whole _agonizing_ , two days." Kagami realized how short Takao was to Midorima, his head went up to Midorima's shoulders. He wrapped his long arms around his boyfriend, rubbing his nose against his hair. If Kagami didn't think Midorima was a bit of a pretentious nerd, he might have thought that the loving scene was _cute_.

  "But I looked up at the stars and I looked hard, I forget to look up at the sky once in a while." Midorima breathed into Takoa's hair, his tone changed to something Kagami knew not to long ago. "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves, a quote by Shakespeare, and I realized we all are stars in the universe, we just have to find our place."

  _I didn't know my place yet, I didn't realize till now that I haven't looked up at the sky in a while but I did know that I liked having Kuroko by my side even with his weird friends._


	6. Euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gorillaz or Tootsie Pops. (Never thought I'd say that).

   _"I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower That you made with plastic power Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away" - Rhinestone Eyes, Gorillaz_

Kagami never would have guessed his whole week would have been changed by one night. One fucking _beautiful_ night.It was driving Kuroko home from Midorima's. They couldn't stop laughing over him wanting to keep his "precious" frog. "That's like Gollum and his ring." Kuroko laughed, his sweet laughter filling the car. Kagami never heard such a sweet sound before. His genuine,almost wheezing laugh. He felt his chest tighten in way he thought was gone forever.

    He clicked his tongue. Why now? He asked himself. Why like a person who couldn't even fit into his damaged puzzle set of a life , why couldn't he be a piece? "Oh Kagami-kun, this was so fun." He smiled bright, leaning back into the seat of his car, which he finally managed to clean some what. "What? Getting cheap fast food and not even getting the thing you won in a bet." Kuroko bit his lip, his blue eyes bubbling with energy. "Yes, all of it from start to finish." Kagami called himself a fool. A grade A fool. The way he bit his lip, the way his eyes seemed like an oceanic oasis, brining you along the waves of each emotion, and how right now in the car Kagami felt lighter then he has felt in long time.  

   "God,Kuroko you're something else." Was what he _could_ say. Not what he _wanted_  to say. He wanted to say something meaningful, something Kuroko could hold onto. Something that would be a slam-dunk of all the sappy lines he could pull. He looked out into the road, listening to his tires work up against the wet pavement, watching the street lights swirls around the darkening sky like golden fairies.

   Dropping him off was the part that got to him. He guessed he would have liked more time. Each time with him gave him this euphoria, a thrilling high that was cut off as soon as it began to burn. He bit his lip, feeling a fire inside him that felt like firecrackers sizzling under his skin. "Thanks for the ride." Kuroko was the first to speak, looking like he had a million things on his mind. "Yeah, ok." He lightly smiled, remembering that he had work early in the morning. "No problem dude," he cringed right after saying that. _Dude_ didn't seem like a proper way to address him. He continued, "I'll pick you up for whenever you want to work on our project, or-not-it's-it's all cool." He blushed, wishing he wasn't such a motherfucking dweeb. He gave him that _'Really Kagami'_ look, slightly grinning. "I'll call you Kagami-Kun, I actually had some ideas." He smiled, running a hand through his already messy hair. "O-Ok, look forward to it." Then Kuroko left, taking away the bit of lightness Kagami felt.

   He didn't like it, he didn't like depending on another person. He would _never_ admit it.

   Driving home just consisted of Gorillaz on replay and Kagami snacking on an old granola bar he found in the backseat.

 

* * *

     Kagami woke up at four o'clock in the morning, wishing work and responsibilities could go fuck themselves. He groaned all the way to the bathroom, to the kitchen, groaning throughout his whole apartment. He scratched his head, _who in the fuck gets up at four in the morning?_ He asked himself while pouring a bowl of milk in his sleepy haze. _Losers that's who_.

    Kagami ate his cereal standing up, feeling the pull of gravity on his body and mostly his heavy eyelids. He hasn't missed a day of school the whole semester, he didn't want to get into the habit of missing. He felt like shit today, he woke up feeling stiff and his throat wasn't feeling so hot and he had work today. "Fuck me." He groaned, realizing he had nothing but a bowl of milk left.

    He walked over to the sink, drinking the sugary, milk in his bowl till it was gone putting it in the sink. He rubbed his throat, looking at the clock. He was going to have to call Kiyoshi.

    He grabbed his cell phone that was sitting on the counter charging and dialed his boss up. He walked to his bathroom, balancing his phone in between his check and shoulder. He hoped he'd pick up, he was the boss man after all. He finally picked up after a few rings. "Hello? Kiyoshi here." Kagami rolled his eyes, of course he was a morning person. He sounded alert and energized for four o'clock in the morning. 

  "Hey Kiyoshi it's Kagami." He sounded horrible, his voice sounded like Christian Bale's Batman voice, which wasn't as badass or cool when he had a runny nose and felt weak. He even looked like shit, he turned on the light to the bathroom and his tan complexion was pale. He looked at himself. He ran a hand through his messy brown and red dyed hair. He dyed it red last summer, he thought Himuro would like it. He took his phone and placed it on the counter, putting it on speaker.

   "You sound horrible Kagami, are you ok?" Kagami took out a thermometer, sticking it under his tongue, even opening his mouth made his throat feel like shit. "Uh-no-" His tongue was thick on the stick, making his voice sound a little funny. "I'm sick boss man, I was wondering if I can call in, I'm sorry." He heard the beep of the thermometer, he took it out of his mouth, trying to read the black number. "Shit, 99 degrees."

   "Jesus, and it's fine Kagami, I hope you get better." He sounded genuine, he was the only guy Kagami knew who seriously had a heart of gold. "Thank you Kiyoshi, did anyone ever tell you that you're the best boss ever."

  "Almost everyday." Kagami would have laughed if his throat wasn't killing him. He already felt pressure on his brain. He was going to miss school, for all he knew he'd miss one day and they would have found the cure to cancer, how to end world hunger, and how many fucking licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop.

  "I hope you get better Kagami, I'll be without my best worker today." Kiyoshi, the most positive and endearing man on the planet. Kagami tried to smile, he liked knowing, even if it was for his benefit, that he was a good worker, even if it was at a burger joint. "Oh and your friends, the hottie with the glasses and girl with the pixie cut asked about you the other day." _Hottie with the glasses? Oh brother._ Kagami tried to conceal the bile rising in his throat. 

   "Yeah, that's Riko and Hyüga. I'll call them later." He sighed, picking up his phone and debated crawling to his room. "I think they were checking me out." _You don't say_. Kagami dragged himself into his bed, God he loved his bed. He felt so safe and warm, why did people ever leave their beds. 

   Kagami wondered what Kuroko looked like in bed, not in a sexual way, but, in way that made his heart feel like it weighed like a steel bolt in his chest. "Oh Kagami before you go Izuki wants to say something." He heard the distant sounds of people and the phone being passed, he knew what was coming. "Hey bro." Izuki's voice sounded tired. "Hey man."

   "Sorry you're sick." Kagami frowned, he was sorry too. "Are you itching to tell me a pun." He could feel Izuki's hot, throbbing nerd need. "Fuck yes. Its funny cause it's a doctor pun, considering your position." Kagami tossed in bed, wondering why he was friends with this dweeb, _cause he's a loyal dweeb who tells puns_.

 "Ok, it starts off with Yesterday I accidentally swallowed some food color, the doctor says I'm Ok, but I'm a little _dyed_ on the inside." If Kagami had to guess where he would have been ten years ago, he wouldn't have imagined he'd be sick listening to his friend tell him doctor puns.

 

* * *

  Kagami knew he was dreaming. He had to be. He didn't remember falling a sleep. He knew he was dreaming by the way the sky looked, it looked like he was swimming in a bowl of milk when you eat colored cereal, the sky looped into soft magenta and orange and light blue swirls. Kagami didn't know where he was. He knew he liked the sky. The sky was beautiful. 

   He looked around, seeing two black shadows in the distant. He knew who they were. He wished they weren't in his dreams, they appeared every once in a while. His parents. "Hey!" He called. He always called. They never answered, even his mother. He frowned, he saw another shadow too. It was Himuro, he never answered either. "Hey! Why won't you answer me!" He could only hear static, like metals wires rubbing together. He wished the shadows would dissapear. He just wanted to swim in the sky. "Kagami-Kun." He turned around to see a glowing figure. He didn't know who he was. "You can talk?" He asked, he was glowing, whoever he was. "Yes. Sometimes. You can't always hear me." His voice was beautiful. Kagami felt like crying. 

  "I can hear you. I can hear you just fine." He walked over to thr glowing figure. Hoping to embrace him when he woke up.

 ~*~

 He woke up crying. He felt the tears dry on his cheeks. He wished he didn't cry. He swallowed hard, hoping to lube up his dry throat. Yeah, 'lube up' is a thing. He stretched out his long, heavy limbs, looking for his clock. He turned his head, reading his clock that read twelve thirty. He missed his class and he missed Kuroko. 

  He ran a hand through his damp hair, he hated his dreams with his parents in them. He _loathed_ his dreams with Himuro in them.

  He felt heavy in his bed, feeling a little better then he had before.

   He wondered who the glowing person was. He thought, maybe, it was Kuroko. He wanted to embrace him. He felt _happy_. He felt safe. He licked his lips. He was in trouble. 

   He turned on his side that his belly was on the mattress. He checked his phone that was on the night stand. He got a missed call from Kuroko.

   "Huh," Kuroko called. He-he actually dialed his number, anticapting a conversation. Kagami felt his heart jump, he wished it didn't jump. He pressed the call back button, his stomach in knots.

   He felt like he was on the edge when aKuroko answered after the third ring. Kagami swallowed hard.

  "Hey Kuroko." His voice was hoarse, not hiding his condition. He heard Kuroko sigh, almost in relief. "I- I called, um." He sounded flustered. He liked that he was _flustered_. Kagami was a sick fuck. He was a sick, _sick_ fuck. 

  "I wanted to see if you were ok. You- you always come to school." He could imagine Kuroko pouting. He wish he was there, with him, wherever he was. "I'm sick. I would've come." There was silence. Beautiful silence. Kagami didn't like when people talked just to talk, fill space. Kuroko thought about what he would say, each word mattered. "I was lonely today, I realize I-you're the only one who talks to me." Kagami didn't want Kuroko to think he did talk to him out of pity. It wasn't. He'd talk to Kuroko even if he didn't have to, he talk to him over anyone else. That scared him.

   "Kagami-Kun, when I'm around you I don't feel so lonely, I feel like-like I'm whole." He wished he didn't say that. He wished he didn't have a boyfriend. _He wished he was his boyfriend_. "I- I feel the same." He cleared his throat, wanting to change the subject. "Um-what did I miss today?" He was an asshole. He knew that. He was _fine_ with that. "Um-stuff on the project, you wanna meet over burgers and talk about-or I'll bring food over to you house." Burgers. Kagami was in if burgers where involved.

  He realized Kuroko has never been to his house. He felt giddy. "Ok-come by-I'll text you my addres." That was that. Kuroko was coming over. He bit his lip. He felt whole. Kagami didn't cry. He wouldn't cry...

   He cried. Not for that. But...life in general. 


	7. Testing the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: alcohol use and Kagami not giving a damn.

  "I love swimming," he said again. He was quiet for a little while. And then he said, "I love swimming- _and you."_

_-Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe._

    Kagami got up and cleaned up his house. He was in a flurry of cleaning up old pizza boxes and spraying Febreze all over his apartment. Now his house smelled like Tropical Islands. Why was he cleaning his house when he was sick? He didn't know. He was too _scared_ to know. 

  His tank top was drenched in sweat, sticking against his muscular build. He had on red basketball shorts and mix match pink and yellow socks with kittens on them. Riko bought them for him at Target, they were soft and warm, he didn't question his manly hood. 

 He looked in the mirror a few times. "Fuck me." Kagami muttered, not liking his ill completion. He was going to have to keep his distance from Kuroko. He didn't think about how closed they would walk together. He was like his shadow.

     He frowned, stacking all off his magazines together in a neat pile on his coffee table. He then vacuumed his carpets, he didn't even know he owned a vacuum. He liked cleaning, surprisingly. He also liked cleaning the dishes and not having the smell of ass fill in nostrils. 

 He was just about to finish the last finishing touches when he heard a knock on the door. "Oh shit-fucking motherfucker." He tripped over his own feet, muttering colorful curses till he opened the door. 

    There he was. His cheeks looked flushed, probably from the heat from the sun. His blue eyes were like crashing waves, a roll of worry filled them. He had two bags in his hands, Kagami's stomached growled. He was hungry.

"You're-you're ok?" His voice cracked, Kagami realized he was breathing heavy. "I'm fine,really." He grabbed the two bags from his hands and was surprised when two hands wrapped around his neck. 

  "Ku-Kuroko?" He was hugging him. Actually hugging him. He didn't seem the type to hug. Kagami felt his heart race a million miles per hour. His arms were loose around his neck, he could smell his shampoo and body wash and sweat. He had to stand on his tippy toes just to reach him. 

Kagami wished he could hug back. He wanted nothing more then to feel his body against his. Hold him tightly, fingers digging into his hips. He cleared his throat. Feeling sicker then before.

 "I'm glad you're ok. I was worried." He moved back quickly, his smile meeting his eyes. Kagami smiled weakly, letting Kuroko come inside. He didn't even realize how cold his apartment was compared to outside. 

    He was worried? Damn it. "Um, you can sit anywhere you'd like." He put the brown paper bags on his counter, his stomach having an acidic war from hunger. Even sick Kagami would be hungry. "I tried getting you what you would like." Kagami wondered why God was cruel to him. He wondered if this, having Kuroko here was a blessing or a curse. He'd scream a thousand prayers just have him here in his apartment all the time just to eat burgers. "I hope you enjoy everything..." Kuroko studied him deeply, coming closer. "Kagami-Kun what's wrong?" 

    "Nothing." He answered sharply, getting paper plates from his cabinet. Trying not to look at the worry written across his face. "I'm just hungry, that's all." Kuroko hummed, he could feel his stare on on his body. Kagami was starving and he felt a strong headache coming on. "I hope you don't mind eating off paper plates." He smiled, holding them on top of his palm like how a waiter would do with a tray. 

   He could smell the burgers from where he was standing, he sighed with bliss as the aromas filled his nostrils. "Geez, I know what to get to win your heart." _You have no idea._

~*~

  Kagami and Kuroko sat along his coffee table, discussing the project on the surface when what they really wanted to talk about lay hidden beneath their casual glances and hidden smiles. Kagami didn't know for sure but Kuroko defiantly lit up his day, something he wasn't sure he could say a loud. "That sounds like a pretty good plan, I like using power point too. I hate using poster boards and getting glue all over my fingers." Kuroko nodded in a agreement, sipping his milkshake. "Yeah, I do too."

  Kagami learned that Kuroko was wicked smart and was always the top of his class, opposite of him. He really liked school, having his friends and playing basketball helped him a lot too. "I was known as the "Ghost of Teiko" on my basketball team, having a ghost like ability helped me in my games." He sounded proud in his abilities, he blushed a little, a smile grew like a upside down crescent moon. "But all of this is embarrassing." He grew redder, trying to hide his face in his hands. Kagami blushed just by the sheer cuteness of it all. Kuroko was just cute.

   "Don't you play basketball?" Kuroko asked, getting up, looking like a cat wondering into a new home. His head perked up, looking around. "I want to see your room." His expression blank, looking bored then anything.

  "Su-sure I guess, and do play sometimes." He got up, feeling his body fill with excitement but also nervousness. Showing someone your room was like opening yourself for all to see. Your stuff, photos,journals, things you've touched and delicately placed in its place. Your room was like your heart. Kagami's heart might as well have been made of armor. Ever since Himuro his heart turned into steel stone heavy in his chest. He didn't want to get hurt again. "Lead the way." Kuroko mused, motioning his head.

   "Now, it might be a mess," He coughed, still feeling a little under the weather. "But I cleaned before you got here." He blushed for some unknown reason. He sniffled, walking on the cold carpet of his hallway. He felt...he felt like he was opening a door, literally to a new start. For him.

  Letting go of Himuro would be hard but maybe a friend like Kuroko could help him. He opened the door and thank cheeseburger heaven that his room was ok. He had his bed, random blankets were folded neatly around the ends of his bed and his blue pillows were stacked in place. He had his night stand filled with a bunch of clutter and school papers. He had tickets of basketball games he'd been to taped on his mirror. It wasn't even a mirror anymore just a frame for his tickets and pictures. He had his posters of bands he liked, Gorillaz and Pink Floyd and none other then a Kobe Bryant poster.

  "Who knew a dweeb like you would have good taste in music." He smirked, Kagami's mouth fell open. "Hey! This dweeb does have good taste!" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Kuroko chucked, looking around his room like he was looking around in a museum. Studying everything, taking it everything in.

   "You room is very..." Kuroko placed a finger to his lips, searching for the word. Kagami went over to him, meeting his gaze. "Warm. I feel safe here," He bit his lip. Kagami felt the air leave his lungs. He felt _safe_. Safe was the feeling you felt when you laid in bed after a long day, safe was the feeling of having your friends over and eating good food at your grandmother's house. Safe was good. Safe was welcomed. "Kagami-Kun, do you mind if I sit down?" Kagami nodded, both sitting down at opposite ends of his bed. He felt like a string was attached to both of them, feeling the physical need to inch a little closer. "I think Aomine would like this room, he might seem like he has gaudy taste but he like simple things."

    Kagami could hear the screeching halt of tires skidding on the street in his mind. Damn it! I keep forgetting about him! "Oh yeah! Him..." He pouted, rubbing his neck. Trying hard not to cry like some pining, angsty, dweeb! "How are you guys anyway?" Not that he cared, he really did not care. No cares were given. Nope. None. "We're fine." He answered aloofly, making him sense that they where anything but fine. "Are you sure?" He asked softy, making sure he wasn't stepping on any boundaries. He did care. He cared that Kuroko was happy, or just be a friend he could vent too. "I said we're fine. Nothing more, nothing less." He crossed his arms, it was clear that he felt a need to be loyal to Aomine but he had no reason to be upset. Kagami knew he was loyal, it was refreshing to see that.

  "Alright, I know what this party needs." He got up knowing exactly where his 'fun stash' was. He walked over to his desk, opening his drawer that he stashed his liquor in. "I would go with vodka but wine sounds more appropriate." He pulled out his Lakers shot glasses, shaped like little basketballs. Tacky? Yeah, but he wouldn't want any other glass to drink from. 

    "Thanks for the Wine in the Shot Glass." He sassed, taking the glass anyway. Kagami grinned, he liked when Kuroko was sassy, call him a 'perv' but it was kinda hot when he got audacious. He sipped his wine, the tart taste coating his mouth.He licked his lips, sitting back down onto his bed, laying down so that his body was on the bed and his legs were on the edge. He felt comfortable with Kuroko in his room, he didn't have to talk to feel space, it felt like he's know him his whole life, he hummed in contentment.   

   "Thanks for coming." He whispered, looking up at Kuroko. His face soften a bit, he didn't look as worried or tense as before. "Don't mention it. Look, sorry if I seemed snippy about Aomine, I just-" He was searching for the words and Kagami could see his mind working at a million per hour. He tapped his arm, "Hey, don't worry about it. It was none of my business any who." That seemed to stop his hamster wheel from breaking of overuse.

 Kagami noticed how straight is posture was, he could see the outline of his back, the delicate curve of his neck. He was testing the waters with this one. He was sinking down into the frightening waves of the ocean.

   "Do you have movies? Well, duh, you _have_ movies but do you have one we can watch?" He glanced back at him, his lips red from the wine. "Oh you have something on your-on your lips." His whole body felt like someone lit a lighter under it. Kuroko touched his lips, licking the red residue off. "Thanks, I hate it when that happens." He covered his mouth, his fingers smoothing over his full bottom lip. Kagami felt his eyes go narrow, looking like a tiger hunting its prey.

  "Movie! Yeah! Picture film, fuck yeah, um," His voice sounded like he was twelve years old again, he tripped over his feet getting up, and he spilled wine on his shirt. All in the matter of two minutes did he embarrass the living shit out of himself. "are you ok?" Kuroko asked, probably laughing his ass off, from the room. "Yeah! Just-just fine!" He didn't feel like he was sinking, he felt like fucking Rose from Titanic watching Jack sink to the bottom. He was watching his own stupid self sink down. 

   Except, he shouldn't be having these feelings. He shouldn't be having them at all. 

  

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a similar au on Tumblr and I love fanfictions with the characters at college, it's my life. I get my best ideas at one o'clock in the morning and please enjoy!


End file.
